Because I Love Her
by Mirei-chan
Summary: Koenma gets mad at Botan, and Kurama steps in to give the prince a piece of his mind. Will Koenma see the light? Cute, but sad that Kurama never gets to tell Botan...


Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do we own this story.  
  
Note:  
  
The song, "Because I Love Her." Is from the movie, "The Swan Princess". BTW, I've used this symbol # to represent Koenma's Pov. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama smiled to himself as he walked down the halls of Reikai. "This is the day I'll tell her. Oh, yes. Nobody will stop me." Kurama thought as he turned a corner. He then bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he helped the person up.  
  
"I'm sorry too." The person apologized.  
  
"Botan? What happened? Why are you crying?" Kurama asked when he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry. I'm not crying since you bumped me." Botan answered trying to be cheerful but the crack in her voice gave her away.  
  
"Really? What happened Botan? You can trust me." His eyes glistened with concern and care.  
  
Botan then fall into his arms and wept. "Koenma-sama, he, he doesn't want to see me again!" she told between sobs.  
  
Kurama just hugged her trying to stop her tears. "Don't worry. He doesn't really mean it. Just wait till he cools down." Kurama consoled "And I'll go talk to him if that would help." Kurama offered.  
  
"Really? Thank you very much! You're a real friend." Botan smiled. If only she knew. He would do anything just for her, even if it hurt.  
  
Koenma looked at the ceiling, contemplating. "Did I really say that to her?" he asked himself. What had happened earlier flashed back to him...  
  
"Botan, how many times do I have to tell you, don't lose any important  
files. It can create havoc on Ningenkai!" Koenma yelled while Botan stood  
before him.  
  
"I'm sorry Koenma-sama." Botan apologized.  
  
"Sorry?! That won't do anything. The damage has been done." Koenma said,  
getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Botan! From now on, you can't come near my desk or any of the  
Reikai files except when you ferry souls. I don't want to see you.  
Understand?!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Understand?!!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She then bowed and  
left.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"But she deserves it. I don't have to feel guilty for making her cry." Koenma told himself. A knock was the heard. "Come in." Koenma answered. Kurama then came in and walk towards him.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Botan." he started.  
  
Koenma looked at him. "What about her?" he asked.  
  
"I think you're too harsh on her." Kurama answered. "You don't care about her at all. You may not know it, but she's the most wonderful girl a guy would ever know. You don't care about her feelings. How she cries whenever you call her stupid. And now, you don't want to see her." Kurama lectured. Koenma just looked at him, showing no emotion. "Think about it. What'll happen if she never crosses your path. And there you'll know that you're wrong." Kurama then turned and walked out of the room. Koenma was left with his thoughts.  
  
# Reconsider what? I'm right aren't I? Isn't enough that I work with the Tantei's day and night? Isn't enough that I run this kingdom and keep peace in the three worlds? Why should I also get down on my knees and apologize? #  
  
Because I love her  
  
I need her  
  
Like Earth needs the sun  
  
I need the one that I love  
  
# Botan was this sunny, cheerful and bubbly ferry girl. But sometimes she's really a pain in the neck. Yet somehow, this attitude always makes my day complete, like she's this warm sunshine that lights my day. # To keep my hope right  
  
My head right  
  
My heart fighting on  
  
Until I'm back in her arms  
  
# She's always there to knock me out of my senses, to be the hope when I'm hopeless, being there as my strength, my guide, and my friend. #  
  
Because I love her  
  
I need her  
  
Like summer needs rain  
  
To grow and sustain each day  
  
# She's always just there beside me, checking to see if I need any help. She's been there for over many centuries. We've been together for thousands of years yet she still remains the same ferry girl. #  
  
I hear her singing  
  
And bringing strength to my soul  
  
Until I'm back in her arms  
  
Kurama's words somehow sank into our hero's brain. He then got out of his office and looked for Botan. He didn't know where to start looking in that big palace. Worst, she could be in any of the other worlds. He then took a deep breath and decided to follow his heart. He didn't know why something told him to go to a certain spot of the palace garden where a particular flower grew. The flower called Botan. As he went nearer, he felt someone else was there singing a very sad song. As he came nearer, he saw that it was no other than Botan....  
  
Miles apart, it's still my heart  
  
Can hear her melody  
  
I'm more than sure that I can't endure  
  
Without her love for me  
  
#Botan is singing a song of farewell. Is she singing goodbye to me? But I can't do anything without her. I mean I'm nothing without her. I can't go on living without her beside me. What am I feeling? Is this what they call LOVE? #  
  
Koenma walked towards her. She stopped singing the minute she saw him. She then took out her oar and was ready to fly when he stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going Botan?" he asked.  
  
"I-I, Koenma-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going here. I know I must leave." She answered while fidgeting.  
  
"Baka, you did tell her you don't want to see her anymore remember?" Koenma thought. Botan then hopped on her oar and flew. Koenma was left there speechless.  
  
Because I love her  
  
I need her  
  
Like I need to breath  
  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
  
Koenma then called his flying cloud and went after her. High up in the sky, he caught up with her and asked her to land on the spot below them. They were now in the middle of the palace garden where beautiful roses bloomed everyday. Botan landed but still did not look him in the eye.  
  
"Botan, I-I...." He stammered. He then cleared his throat and took a tentative step forward. He put his hands on her hands and kneels. "Botan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I've said. Please, forget about it. Will you forgive me?" He asked.  
  
Botan just looked at him, quite shocked. Tears started to shine in her eyes. "Koenma-sama...I-" She said but was cut of by Koenma.  
  
"Koenma. Just Koenma."  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sa- I mean Koenma." When she said that, it made him happy. Her smile took away all his worries and fears. And with Botan, he felt that somehow Reikai became the real paradise for him.  
  
Now I see clearly  
  
I nearly gave up all I had  
  
So whatever our differences were  
  
# I felt really good. It's like something heavy has left me. I feel relieved. I haven't lost our friendship. We may be two unlikely persons but she's my strength. My light. My hope. But I know there's still trials we have to endure. But I hope she'll always be there. And maybe, just maybe, she'll wake up one day realizing that she loves me. #  
  
I'll bid them goodbye  
  
I'll give love a try.  
  
# Maybe someday. But today, I'll always be there for her, outside looking in. But I'll never deny my love. #  
  
Koenma then hugged her. He asked if she would like to walk around the garden. Botan nodded and they walked hand in hand. They were amazed to see what Kurama could do with the plants for they were near Kurama's flower garden where different kinds bloomed. But the most fascinating sight there was an arc covered by roses and peonies. They then walked over to the other side of the garden not knowing there were two beings nearby.  
  
And all because I love her.  
  
"I thought you liked her?" the short one asked.  
  
The redhead then answered, "Yes, I do. But I'm not meant for her."  
  
"Then why are you still concerned with them. Kurama? "The short one asked again.  
  
Kurama then smiled and looked at the arc he had made for Botan. "Hiei, it's because I love her."  
  
Writen by ~ Owari ~ 


End file.
